


Feels good

by naeh



Category: B.A.P, K-pop, bangdae - Fandom
Genre: Cafetería, Coffee Shops, El Clásico, M/M, las bolsitas de daehyun son bolsitas de té, yongguk es un amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeh/pseuds/naeh
Summary: Un pequeño relato de Jung Daehyun, Bang Yongguk, y una cafetería oculta en la ciudad de Seúl.





	Feels good

**Author's Note:**

> Es algo cortito pero que me gusta.

Daehyun bajaba las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar como la semana pasada y hacer otro número embarazoso, sujetando el barandal con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía texteando con amigos sobre una de las tantas cosas divertidas que encontraban sobre ellos publicadas en redes sociales por sus fans. Dos escalones antes de terminar casi tropieza, pero logra estabilizarse, mirar hacia atrás y suspirar por no morir, o peor aún, lastimarse y no poder dar una presentación en consecuencia. 

Hacía bastante frío para su bienestar propio, sus orejitas permanecían en un intenso color rojo al igual que sus dedos y mejillas por el viento helado, la punta de su nariz dolía, pero eso no evitaba que se levantara temprano como siempre hacía para llegar hasta el café que cierta persona acostumbraba a visitar cada mañana en total anonimato. 

Era uno de esos lugares algo secretos ubicados en el subsuelo de la ciudad, un lugar con poca luminosidad a pesar del fuerte sol que podría estar afuera. Un lugar tranquilo y poco conocido, un lugar perfecto para Bang Yongguk.

Daehyun saludó con una sonrisa silenciosa a una de las meseras que reconoció su rostro al mismo tiempo que con sus ojos apuntaba la dirección en la que se encontraba el cliente frecuente del lugar, el joven agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y no tardó mucho en llegar a una segunda habitación, esa más reservada y con un aire algo hogareño que normalmente era ocupada por grupos masivos de personas, no esa tan solitaria y silenciosa. 

Se encontró con un rostro adormilado a pesar del humo que daba pequeños besitos en su nariz, un gran abrigo oscuro y el cabello más desordenado que otras veces. Los labios del tipo estaban algo resecos por el frío, sus manos delgadas apretaban la taza caliente como si estuviesen acostumbradas a la alta temperatura de esta, a Daehyun le gustaban esas manos elegantes que podían tanto apuntarlo con reproche cada vez que estuviese haciendo el tonto con los demás miembros del grupo como crear una melodía emocionante que sacudiera su corazón.

También amaba sus gestos, la manera en que podía quedarse quieto por varios segundos simulando estar dormido cuando en realidad sólo estaba llenando su mente de diversas ideas e información pasajera. 

A Daehyun le gustaba la manera en que de vez en cuando le sonreía a esa silenciosa taza de té, sabiendo que algo debía estar pasando por su mente, y sólo deseaba que ese algo tuviese que ver con él. 

A Daehyun le gustaba tanto ese hombre que podía aguantarse con dolor sus cortas horas de sueño con tal de verlo allí, natural, relajado, feliz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo allí? —El menor apretó sus dedos con una sonrisa al ser descubierto, una sonrisa vergonzosa porque no quería que se diese cuenta que lo estaba observando—. Te estuve esperando.

Yongguk había volteado en su dirección con una de esas sonrisas que provocaban el temblor de sus rodillas. Diariamente trabajaba en fortalecerlas para que no siguiese ocurriendo, pero es como si el maldito mayor se burlara de su entrenamiento haciéndolas flaquear con un simple gesto dirigido a su persona.

Tal vez el problema es que esa sonrisa era sólo para él, para nadie más que para él.

Aunque esa ya fuese una rutina normal para el mayor resultaba un problema diario para el menor. En todos sus años conociéndolo, aprendiendo de él tanto las cosas buenas como malas, aprendiendo hábitos y gustos extraños, Daehyun había memorizado que el desayuno, el té, o la primera comida del día, fuese lo que fuese, era un momento de especial tranquilidad y paz que Yongguk disfrutaba como una de las cosas santas en su día a día.

Daehyun nunca hubiese conocido ese lugar si Yongguk no lo hubiese invitado a ir con él cuando vivían todos juntos, a nadie más, solamente a él. 

—Estas inesperadamente callado esta mañana. —Yongguk bebió un sorbo de su té mientras Daehyun intentaba dar algunas explicaciones banales—. Tienes ojeras, ¿dormiste bien?

—Ah, si… —El mayo alzó una ceja acostumbrado a ese tono de voz característico—, está bien, estuve perdiendo el tiempo leyendo algunas cosas en internet, hyung, y creo que se me pasó la hora.

—¿Estuviste practicando? —Daehyun apretó sus labios algo nervioso, sonriendo con alivio cuando la camarera apareció y pudo pedir ese café que tanto estuvo esperando. Yongguk pidió algo más para comer y mientras la chica se iba en busca de sus órdenes, el menor comenzó a hablar sobre lo mucho que le gustaba comer simple pan tostado por las mañanas cuando no tenía mucho apetito—. No me cambies el tema, ¿estuviste practicando?

No era fácil distraer a Yongguk cuando tenía algo en la mente.

—Siempre practico, lo sabes, hyung… 

—¿A qué hora te dormiste? —Ah, Daehyun quería enterrarse vivo.

—Entre las cuatro y cinco de la madrugada, creo. 

El sonido de la taza dejada en la mesa lo hizo mirar hacia abajo en consecuencia, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que jaloneaba uno que otro de sus cabellos oscuros. Daehyun soltó una de sus risas despreocupadas comentando que no había problema con ello sin mirar al contrario porque sabía lo que vería, y no quería desanimarse tan temprano por la mañana.

—Debiste descansar Daehyun, aprovechar que hoy no hay nada programado. —El menor se vio en la obligación de buscar su mirada cargada de múltiples regaños, algo usual, pero que no le hacían sentir del todo bien—. Son las ocho de la mañana, debes estar cansado. —Ahora había compasión en su mirada, Daehyun pudo estar más relajado—. No deberías sentirte obligado a venir.

—Está bien hyung, me siento bien, quería hacerlo —Yongguk sabía que estaba algo desesperado en convencerlo cuando las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca y la alza de su tono de voz se hizo evidente, pero aunque lo regañara, o aunque intentase hacerlo entrar en razón, Jung Daehyun iba a quedarse allí sentado como todas las mañanas a pesar de tener sus bolsitas hinchadas llenas de sueño y ojeras que le delataban—, además, dijo que me estaba esperando, hubiera sido malo que no llegara.

—Valía la pena si eso significaba que estuvieses bien. 

Apenas la mesera volvió con ellos Yongguk pidió un par de dulces de chocolate más y pidió la cuenta de todo lo consumido haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos casi infantiles del menor intentando pagar su parte de los alimentos. Era una conducta tan regular que la joven mujer no tardó más de dos minutos en traer lo último pedido y entregarle el papel al mayor de los dos. 

Daehyun intentó sacar su billetera y sacar el dinero que le correspondía, pero la acción quedó en eso, en un intento inútil detenido por la posesiva mano del mayor en su muñeca, unos ojos que le decían “no, no”, y la estúpida sonrisa enorme que enmarcaba su rostro, con un poco de azúcar en la comisura de sus labios a raíz del dulce de hace un par de segundos atrás. 

Yongguk acarició el tatuaje con su pulgar y siguió bebiendo, tranquilo, como siempre, mientras Daehyun le rezaba a todos los santos calmar los latidos de su corazón y comer del apetitoso chocolate frente a él.

—Te dará energías, así que cómelo todo.

Se sentía bien estar allí, se sentía bien estar con él, se sentía bien juntar sus manos por debajo de la mesa en un descuidado intento por mantenerse ocultos, se sentía bien sentir cada uno de sus dedos a su antojo, jugando con ellos como si no fuese uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, y cuando la habitación se quedaba vacía y los trabajadores no aparecían por el lugar se sentía bien tener sus labios sobre su mejilla, sobre uno de sus ojos pidiéndole despacio descansar.

Daehyun se sentía bien al robarle un beso casto por la rapidez en que lo había hecho, la manera divertida en que Yongguk lo miraba dándole una advertencia, y la sensación de calor que irradiaban ambos cuerpos cuando estaban apoyados el uno en el otro.

No era necesario decirle un “te quiero” en voz alta cuando podía demostrárselo con acciones, y no necesitaba escuchar un “yo también” cuando podía seguir sintiendo esos labios sobre los suyos, de manera suave y en silencio.


End file.
